


Freckles

by lancetalkative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetalkative/pseuds/lancetalkative
Summary: Keith doesn't like his freckles. Lance does.





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> As everything always is, this so for my sunshine Freja
> 
> My Tumblr is @superwholockeduniverse

Keith sat down at his desk, hunched over the small pot of concealer that was sitting there. A small mirror rested against the wall in front of him, letting him see the abundance of little imperfections that dotted his skin. He messily tied his hair into a bun and, taking out a makeup sponge, he started applying the concealer-first along his forehead, then swooping down to his jawline before covering his chin and lower cheeks. Watching his skin become completely flawless before his eyes always made him somewhat calmer, although to be honest, he'd prefer to have time enough to apply foundation, primer and under eye roll to make his face a little more appealing.

As he was putting more on his sponge, the door to his quarter slammed open, causing him to fumble and drop it, splattering concealer across the floor. He turned, expecting Shiro but nearly had a heart attack when it was Lance staring at the sponge. Quietly, Lance walked in further and shut the door, giving Keith a few seconds to hide his face in his hands as to not let Lance see the flecks that made him less attractive then he already was. He didn't want to give Lance another reason to make fun of him.

"What are you doing?" Lance asked softly.

"Nothing, just go away." He mumbled in return, his voice muffled by his hands. He heard Lance kneel in front of him and felt mortified, practically digging his nails into his hairline. Yes, he had a stupid crush on Lance, but any hope of those feelings being reciprocated would literally be destroyed if Lance saw him without his makeup on.

"But I don't wanna." Lance tried to joke, but the smile died when Keith just let strands of his hair fall forward. Gently, Lance brushed it back, tucking it behind his ears and watching said ears turn bright red.

"Just go until I'm done?"

"Why?" Lance pouted, keeping his hand in Keith's hair.

"Because." 

"You leave me no choice." Lance sighed heavily, his hand dropping from his hair-to Keith's ribcage and began tickling him mercilessly. Keith let out a undignified shriek and tried to kick out at Lance, keeping his hands on his face. Lance kept scrabbling at him,up his ribcage then down past his waist to his thighs and back up, revelling in the sound of Keith's unrestrained laughter. While Lance chuckled, Keith was a giggler, and it was was the loveliest sound he had ever heard. As Lance continued, Keith eventually took his hands off of his face to beat lightly at Lance's chest, making them topple onto the floor with Keith's unhidden face barely inches from Lance's. This was when Lance stopped and stared.

Keith had freckles.

They were splashed across his nose and up his cheekbones, a light brown which contrasted prettily with his pale skin. Some were tiny, barely big enough to be noticed unless Lance was as close as he was now. Others were the size of a nose stud, giving Lance a five second fantasy of a pierced Keith before he blinked hard to calm himself down. Keith's face dropped when he realised Lance could see them, and desperately tried to push himself off of him when his hands gave out and his lips landed on Lance's own.

Keith instantly froze, his mind racing because holy hell he was kissing Lance and oh my God Lance is just staring at him he should just get up goddamnit-and Lance's eyes fluttered closed as he began to kiss back. 

The first kiss wasn't that long, what with Keith's brain shutting down and all, but when he rebooted and Lance had pulled back a little with his pupils dilated and his mouth slightly swollen, all Keith could do was kiss him again. Feeling Lance reach up and take out his hair tie, he let out a soft "oh" as his hair fell around the left side of his face, which let Lance slip his tongue into his mouth. Keith practically purred as he melted into Lance, his fingertips digging lightly into Lance's shoulders before bringing one hand up to hold his face. Lance hummed in approval and tugged lightly on Keith's hair to turn his face more to the left in order to deepen the kiss. The need for air became apparent as Keith tried to pull back, whining as Lance caught his bottom lip between his teeth before letting him go. 

"You're so beautiful." Lance murmured, his eyes practically black. Taking in the sight of Keith panting, his hair everywhere and his lips kiss-bruised made Lance feel like he'd died and gone to heaven. 

"N-no." Keith mumbled, blushing harder when Lance's eyes went comically wide.

"Are you insane?! You're gorgeous. And I love these." Lance pressed a kiss to Keith's cheekbone, making him shiver.

"My freckles? Why?" Keith scowled. Lance simply started peppering his face with butterfly kisses, making the scowl leave and causing Keith to just lap up the attention.

"They're wonderful." Lance breathed, lightly kissing a path up his neck to his ear, chuckling as Keith moaned embarrassingly loud. 

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

"Babe?" Lance drawled, putting the hairbrush down on the bed next to them. Keith mumbled incoherently in response, his headache making him feel like speaking was an act of pure suffering. Lying with his head in Lance's lap, he concentrated on the peacefulness that came with the unadulterated affection from being wanted.

"Is your headache any better?" Lance pressed, frowning when Keith just shook his head and a flash of pain crossed his face.

"Okay baby, I'll try to make it better." Lance bent over Keith and gently kissed his forehead, smiling when Keith pursed his lips in an attempt for another kiss. Rolling his eyes, he kissed Keith, almost laughing at how eagerly he responded. Reluctantly he pulled back and instantly noticed how Keith's back arched to try to keep him there. He began to rub circles on Keith's head, focusing on the crown of his head and relished how Keith made happy noises every so often. Keith basked in the attention, loving the way his headache was being pushed away with just a few movements of Lance's fingers. He could feel himself getting drowsy, so when Lance finally removed his hands he reached up and entwined their fingers with his eyes still closed.

"Baby? You wanna sleep now?" Lance asked, his own eyes starting to close. When Keith nodded, he lifted him easily and pulled back the duvet to place Keith gently in his bed. Removing his shirt, he too slipped beneath the covers and pulled Keith into his arms, pressing his face into his hair. Just as he was falling asleep he heard Keith mumble something.

"Thank you. I love you."

Resisting the urge to scream in delight, he simply held him tighter and kissed his neck.

"I love you too."


End file.
